Dragon Eyed
by Sonya Rivers
Summary: Kai is the new girl of Konoha, with her two best friends, Guinevere and Ailani. They're in Konoha because of a prophecy involving Kai. The prophecy of the dragon eyed girl.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: (If you do not read this, you WILL regret it!)**_

_**Hey everyone. I'm going to be making a few drastic changes to the basic Naruto universe, so bear with me here. The current Hokage is Tsunade, Sasuke did not go rogue, and Konoha's higher-ups did not order his family's death. Hinata and Asuma are not dead. Oh, and the usual characters (Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, etc.) are about 15 years old. Thanks for reading this. Now, onto the story!**_

No one had seen her arrive. But suddenly, she was there, a slight figure standing on the street corner in the rain. She walked through the downpour, not invisible in the technical sense, but hidden in plain sight, the kind of person you look at and look away without realizing it. She was extraordinarily good at that, good at being sighted but not really being seen. Of course, she acknowledged, the only reason they didn't give her a second look was because she kept her eyes hidden from view. Their startling violet coloring was enough to instantly record her in anyone's memory.

She walked through the town of Konoha like a native; someone who'd lived here all their life, even though she'd never actually been here before. It didn't take long for her to find what she needed.

The ninjitsu academy loomed before her; a monstrous building that dominated the town. She sighed, and then entered.

Immediately, two ninjas stood before her, blocking her way. "I'm sorry, miss, but you can't enter here," one of the ninjas explained.

Slowly, deliberately, she lowered the hood of her cloak and looked up, allowing them to comprehend exactly what brought her here. Their eyes widened, and she could tell that they were fighting, and fighting hard with themselves not to gape at her. She had to give them credit; they had more self-restraint than most ninjas she'd encountered. Exactly why she'd come to Konoha to train.

They quickly stuffed down their disbelief, and the same ninja who'd told her that she couldn't enter motioned for her to follow him. She did, and they were off, one on either side of her, leading her through the academy's halls.

She wished that they could've taken a route with less people. The one the ninjas had chosen went through every single heavily occupied room, leaving plenty of students and teachers alike gaping at her. She fought off a scowl, realizing that this was part of their plan. If she did anything to the Hokage they were taking her to, the entire building would know exactly who it was they were taking down. Not that it would make a difference; they still wouldn't be able to catch her, not that they needed to know that just yet.

Finally, they reached a room, and entered. The Hokage was a woman appearing to be not much older than thirty, even though she knew her to be much older. The Hokage was not, even though appearances could be deceiving, someone to be trifled with.

Tsunade looked at her. She met her gaze, and realization flashed in her eyes. It wasn't surprising, after all, she was the one who'd told the prophecy of her coming. A prophecy that shaped her entire life.

"You are the dragon-eyed girl." It wasn't a question, but she answered it anyway.

"I am. I have come to Konoha to further my training."

Tsunade nodded. "Do you have somewhere to stay the night?" She deliberated as to whether a tent counted. He saw the indecision about her answer, and elaborated. "A permanent structure that cannot be taken down or moved?" She shook her head no.

She tossed something at her, and she caught it instinctively. A house key. _She knew I was coming._ Her evaluation of the Hokage's abilities just got higher.

"It goes to a house situated close to the eastern mountains, close enough that it's a short walk to town, but far enough away that no one will bother you. I trust you will be able to find it. Settle in, and report her at dawn tomorrow." She nodded, and turned to leave.

"One last thing." She turned back. "What is your name? I can't just keep calling you the dragon-eyed girl."

"Tangure Kairi." She said. "But please call me Kai." Tsunade nodded, and she paused as she was leaving.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer it if no one outside of the village knew that I was here." She nodded once more, and she slipped out, becoming the cloaked figure in the rain once more.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Yes, I know it's unfair of me to abruptly change POVs on you people, but I don't write well in 3**__**rd**__** person, and I'm far too lazy to rewrite the prologue. So here you go.**_

_**Welcome to My Side of the River**_

_**Sonya**_

_Kai's POV_

The house was exactly what I needed. It was small, meaning little upkeep, and it appeared to be a normal house. Appeared being the key word here. I could smell the heavy-duty charms they'd used on this place. Yes, I said _smell. _ You don't become the dragon-eyed girl without having a lot of abilities that go beyond normal humans. I examined them closer, and let out a low whistle. This was heavy-duty stuff, the kind of heavy-duty stuff that made the house nearly indestructible. Perfect.

I entered, quickly unpacking my few belongings. My stomach rumbled, reminding me oh-so-subtly that I hadn't eaten in several days. I went to the kitchen, desperately hoping that I wouldn't have to go out and buy food. Some god must've heard my prayer, because the pantry was stocked with food. Thank you, Hokage and your premonition! I made myself a bowl of ramen, and devoured it, savoring the taste. It was the best food I'd had in years of wandering.

After the delicious food, and a desperately needed shower, I slid into bed, willing myself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting enough without me being sleep-deprived. And interesting was something I could do without.

I woke early, about an hour before dawn. That had to be the most sleep I'd had in so many years. The fact that I'd gotten only six hours of sleep said enough about my previous lifestyle.

I dressed in a purple short-sleeved dress with a dragon emblazed on it in a blood-red design, with charcoal grey shorts. The dress was my favorite, with slits up the sides, lined with an even darker purple, ensuring a wide range of kicks. I braided my waist length flame-red hair, carefully weaving a spiked strap into it. Whichever idiot decided that grabbing my hair as some sort of cheap trick was really going to regret it. I attached my _sukusens_ to the holders on either side of my waist. My _sukusens_ appear to be two purple Japanese-style fans with the same red dragon on my tunic depicted on them. They may appear to be normal fans, but they both had a razor-sharp titanium framing, and could be used as a throwing weapon or slashing weapon when open, or could be substituted for a dagger when closed. My weapons of choice.

I grabbed a quick breakfast, and headed out, easily finding my way back to the academy. At the door, I inhaled, and pinpointed the Hokage's scent in the open training arena I had noticed yesterday. I strode into the arena, sighting the Hokage standing in the center of the circle just as dawn broke. The chatter of the other students slammed to a stop as I walked in. I bowed respectfully to the Hokage, who appeared as she had yesterday.

Subtly, I eyed the woman standing next to her. She was tall, tall enough to stand face-to-face with most men. Blond hair was pinned back into a messy bun, with bangs framing her face. She was dressed in a deep burgundy kimono-style dress, with a light pink obi, and matching trim and shorts. A Konoha forehead-protector lay around her neck, almost carelessly. Deep blue eyes examined me as I examined her. She looked more like a model than a ninja, but here she was.

_She's here to test me_. I realized, and sure enough, she attacked with an earth jutsu that forced me to jump as an earthquake headed my way. As soon as I realized that it wasn't going to let up as I had thought, I levitated, displaying some of the powers that _she_ had given me.

Speaking of _her_, the fight had woken her up. She purred in content at the battle, not that she could help me much. Fire and air didn't do much against rock. I unleashed a fire jutsu anyway, allowing flames to spiral towards her. She threw up a rock shield causing my flames to die out.

Just as I was cursing my luck, a blast of water crumbled her shield, and the earth tremors stopped. I turned to see two girls striding towards me, a brunette and a raven-haired girl. "I thought I told you guys to stay back." I called, secretly relieved to see them here.

Guinevere, the brunette, smirked at me. "And since when have we listened to you?" She was my height, with pale skin and light green eyes. Her hair was coiled into an elaborate braided bun that she'd fastened with two chopsticks, while she allowed her bangs to hang nearly in her eyes, parted in the center. She was dressed in an ocean blue outfit that almost matched mine, except that instead of a dragon, she had a gold dolphin embroidered on her dress. She was the one who'd thrown the water blast.

Ailani, the raven-haired girl, grinned also. Her hair lay in two low pigtails, in the style only anime girls with really long hair could pull off successfully, in which the hair ties lay at her shoulders, and her hair hung down to her feet. Her bangs were styled like Guinevere's, drawing out her grey eyes. She was dressed in emerald green, with a silver wolf etched where my dragon was. She was the same height as Guinevere and I, with the same pale skin. If you excused the hair and eyes, we appeared to be sisters, even though we weren't biologically related. Sisters we were, just sisters in spirit.

Together, we faced the kuinochi, ready for anything. She smiled, and attacked again. We fought as a team, with Ailani stopping her earthquakes, me blasting any vegetation she threw at us with flames, and Guinevere wearing away the rock. Finally, she stopped.

The Hokage looked at us, expectant. Guinevere decided that it was time to speak. "I'm Kimura Guinevere, and this is Nakamura Ailani. Kai is our, well, not our biological sister, but otherwise, you get the idea. Do you mind if we train with her?"

She smiled. "No, I don't mind. You will stay with Kai, and Chiyoko here," She gestured to the kunoichi beside her, the one who had fought us just moments before. "Will be your team leader. Everyone, welcome the new Team 13!" Tsunade called to the arena filled with genin.

And, just like that, I began my life as a genin in Konoha village.


End file.
